locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Final Guidelines
The following aren't so much rules as guidelines for behaving. These were created to help establish some expectations so that everyone is on the same page. We’re Making Something LoC is a roleplaying game designed with the intent of producing a usable campaign setting. We should work together towards that goal. Interactive means “together” As a roleplaying game, at its heart LoC is an exercise in improvisational acting. Good improvisation means taking what others give you and building upon it. If you aren't familiar with improvisational action, watch a few old episodes of Whose Line Is It Anyway. However, just because you are building on someone else’s work doesn’t mean you have to take it in the same direction that they are. If someone is making hippy elves, don't be afraid to turn them into corporate tychon elves. However... Don’t be a Jerk This includes leaving your interactions with other characters open-ended; don’t dictate the actions of someone else’s characters. Creatures, races, and nations can be a touchy subject. If a player creates a race and starts to add a particular fluff to them, don’t come along and try to destory it all. You are free to attempt to introduce the changes you want through interactive role-playing but people have different ideas for how things will develop and it is rude to attempt to force your own ideas onto the game at the expense of other people. If two (or more) people can't cooperatively work together in an area, do feel free to take a portion of the population and move them else where so that both conflicting ideas can be developed independently. Update the Wiki The wiki is the central location for a lot of information regarding the game, from gods to domains to places and things. Since the goal of the game is to produce a usable campaign setting (see above), you should do your part to include both the fluff and crunch necessary for doing so on the wiki. For example: Created a homebrew race? Great! Post the stats to the wiki along with some fluff. Losers can be Winners The goal of the game is to have fun, tell good stories, and create a campaign setting. None of that requires that you always “win” or come out on top. When the role-playing has led to it, allow your hero to be killed, your artifact destroyed, your god imprisoned, your nation overthrown, your armies defeated, etc. It isn’t about being über cool, it is about telling a good story. So there are no setbacks or defeats, just opportunities to roleplay. It is better to ask permission than forgiveness Fairly straight forward; it is better to ask another player or an Admin if something is acceptable than to just do it and hope for the best. Generally this only applies to things you aren’t sure of (or shouldn’t be sure of). For example: Have an idea for a cool and unusual artifact? Great! But you might want to run it by an Admin. Even asking veteran players is better than nothing! Asking permission is just inherently better; either you are allowed to do it or you’re not. But if you go ahead without asking for permission, you might have to then ask for forgiveness and you have no guarantee that forgiveness will be forthcoming. Indeed, banning might be the result instead (if the abuse is repetitive or extremely egregious). There are no secrets It is fine if you want a character to do something secretly or in a manner that other players and gods would not know about. However, you must do this publicly. State that the text to follow is done secretly (often done via Sblocks), but if it isn't in the IC thread, it didn't happen. Respect other people’s secrets. Just because you-the-player knows something, it doesn’t follow that any of your characters knows it. Acting on information a character does not know is called metagaming and it is severely frowned upon. This relates to the above. Repeat offenders may be punished or banned from playing. Category:Rules